Between the Pages
by SONEthelonelyprincess
Summary: Libraries reenact the code of silence. A silent declaration of love happens within the library's four walls and is narrated through the eyes of an outsider.. HGXDM


**Author's Note: **This story has a little OOC but please still read this and review, Hermione and Draco is in their "8th" year in Hogwarts now in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.

* * *

**Between the Pages**

The chimes announced that someone interested with my tomes has arrived once more and I looked up and smiled. It was another regular.

The girl nodded at me and whisked away—perfectly refined in her actions. If I have met her for the first time, I would think that it was weird for her to show such signs of regality; however, I have seen her for most of the year and my first impressions of her had changed.

I watched her make her way towards the Reference section of the library. She always stayed there, scanning through the shelves and grazing her hands amongst the spines. Only a few people look for books on that area, thus, giving her the perfect mood for a bit of reading. It was surprising how I've become inclined to her strange complexities, yet, I still do not have the courage to speak to her.

She only read her chosen books in a secluded area of this library. She doesn't look for a table near the exit, it's like she's afraid that some dark wizard will find her if she sat there, even if only a few people were inside this vast and quaint room. She reads and places the books back, there are times that she'll borrow it, and that's why I already know her name, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, and best friend of Harry Potter.

It had been an hour since she arrived and more people began filing in. There were few who desperately asked for rare books and manual catalogues seemed to lay forgotten. If I had a say about those things, I would recommend it better. I paid attention to person after person, those who borrowed books and those who inquired about the proper reading material they needed. Some even asked me about the proper resources required for their personal works, which, as I see it, is truly mind-boggling.

Maybe, that's why I wasn't able to monitor her all day. It was Saturday, too, and this day seemed to be the library's peak.

"I want to borrow this." An angelic and feminine, voice caught my attention. It was her.

I glanced at her and saw her face up close for the nth time since she first set foot here. Her golden brown hair that is once a bushy now tamed to sleek curls that gives emphasize in her chocolate brown eyes, her beauty was unmistakable. I smiled warmly though students know me as a strict librarian; my hand stretching out to hold the book that caught her attention so much that she needed to bring it back with her in their common room.

"Shakespeare?" I was surprised, to say the least. I expected a book regarding some wizard historian or Advanced Potions not a novel, not a classical romance.

She nodded. A small smile appeared on her plump lips; however, her chocolate brown eyes appeared distant. As a librarian, I had my fair share of people who experienced the same hollowed look once their eyes meet with a certain book—she was no different.

"It reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" I whispered and watched as her glassy eyes stared at me nonchalantly, as if my sudden statement did not make an impact on her. I knew better.

"I…want to read a romantic tragedy." She reached for her card and handed it to me.

"Why not try Romeo and Juliet, then?" I knew that I was already prying, but still, it irked me to no end as to why she felt emotionally inclined with this particular book.

I waved my wand at the book's number and sealed it with spell to make sure the book is not mistreated outside my library, patiently waiting for her to answer. I glanced at her card and smiled for the thousandth time. _Hermione, _I thought, _what a beautiful name, _I always find her name beautiful and it suits her well.

I handed her the book and card. She nodded her head and turned her back. But, the moment I accepted that she was not going to give me her answer, she halted her steps and said,

"I want a tragedy without death, to feel love without the drama. I find this perfect for that." With that, she walked away.

I shook my head and chuckled. She was a real bookworm and intelligent, that girl. For the rest of my day, I thought about her and the book, knowing fully well that Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream was far from being a tragedy.

She came back two days later. I spotted her immediately since she was a target of mine for today. You see, a man came by yesterday, looking for a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream, stating that he was in desperate need of the said book. Unfortunately, we only had one copy of the famous Shakespearean play since it's a muggle book and witches and wizards rarely read it and I assured in my most serene voice that I could manage, that I could owl him once the book had been returned.

I was lucky that Hermione Granger was a fast reader.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger" I greeted her the moment she reached my desk and handed me the book. "Did you find it satisfying?"

Ms. Granger pursed her lips and I smiled at her actions. Apparently, she didn't. She seemed to realize that I had finally uncovered her personal book review and I assured her with a smile. It's not the first time that I find a person think that Shakespeare was a dunderhead and complete nutter.

"I didn't like it, but," Hermione hesitated and pursed her lips again. "I found what I was looking for."

I raised my eyebrows in question, yet decided not to ask. It seemed that some personal issue thrived through the pages of Shakespeare's work and I doubt it that she did not like it because of the Old English text, since she's the brightest witch I know that she understood it fully well. It ran deeper than that.

"Thank you." Hermione Granger bowed to me and I smiled, I find myself smiling and chuckling nowadays.

She went out immediately, not even taking a few steps into the Reference section.

"Do you have it?" I jumped at the sound of a man's voice and sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." I raised my eyebrows in question as he sighed in relief. "It was returned earlier this morning."

Malfoy nodded as I handed him the book. He was one of my regulars; however, this was the first time that he demanded a book from me. He was more of the eager type, reading the text while he was inside the library. He and his friend Blaise Zabini always talked about quidditch and girls, though I can see that when the latter topic is out, Malfoy seems to only nod his head to his friend, even though with his handsome features and rumour going around the school that he is a playboy, "Actions seems louder than words".

"May I ask…" I cocked my head as his handsome face cracked into a whirl of uncertainty—and hope. "…who borrowed it before me?" This is the first time I heard a Malfoy asking politely.

I looked at him, confused to his questions and sighed. As much as I wanted to learn about the boy's problems, this is one thing that I couldn't help him with. It was protocol, and they know as a strict one.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know that you know that I can't give you such information." I looked at him apologetically, seeing that flicker of hope in his eyes as it vanished into nothingness.

He nodded and retracted from the front desk. With another sigh, I watched him depart from the library with an ominous aura around him.

After that encounter with Draco Malfoy, I began to see him more than usual. He brought the book with him and read it inside the library. I find it strange, yet, I paid him no heed. Sometimes, Blaise Zabini accompanied him and watched as he dove into the words and become hypnotized with the story. It was unusual, really. Mostly, the two of them will just talk, like girls gossiping or Zabini did the reading and Malfoy did most of the gawking because as I heard he only read books that is concerned with his assignments or about purebloods—this time, it was the other way around, Zabini will gawk at him while Malfoy read it Midsummer Night's Dream.

By the time that Malfoy finished his reading, Zabini decided to talk.

"Do you want to go? Pansy and Goyle are worried sick." Zabini's eyes spoke for itself, as if what Malfoy was doing was a bad thing.

"No." Malfoy glared at him and it made goosebumps rise from my flesh. "She's here, I can feel it."

Blaise Zabini glared back and closed his book, though he did not read it, with a thud. He stood from their table and watched his friend stay silent. By the look on his face, it seemed that it wasn't Malfoy's natural behavior.

"Snap out of it, Draco!" The said boy lifted his head and looked at him impassively. "Stop this. She wasn't the girl who borrowed that blasted book before you did!" I don't allow shouting in my library but I'm confused and want to know what they are talking about.

Blaise Zabini left after that. All the while, Malfoy sat on his chair with his head cradled by his hands.

Malfoy returned the book a week after. I decided to ask him if he were alright, since he looked awful the moment he entered my library. He waved my concern away and said that he only lacked sleep because of his fight with Zabini. I said no more after that.

This time, he stayed. He browsed through a variety of aisles and flipped pages of various books that caught his attention. He wandered to and fro, not stopping for a little rest or sitting down once he decided to read through the pages of another book. His silent demeanor caught the attention of most girls, some of the bolder ones even decided to approach him; nevertheless, he paid them no heed.

Saying that Draco Malfoy was handsome would be considered an understatement. With a tall and slender yet muscled form and tousled platinum-blonde hair, and silvery-grey eyes he's one the most beautiful of the male species that walked past the brass doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry, and if I were not an old woman of fifty-two, I might be one of those ogling girls who openly flirted with him. They stopped their ministrations though, since Malfoy decided not to even let his eyes leave the pages of the book that he was holding not to mention he's now the Most Sought after Bachelor in the Wizarding World.

One might think that he did that because he was immersed in his reading material.

I would say that he is thinking of other things. Like the girl that was the topic of his argument with Mr. Zabini.

"Madam Pince" I looked and give a small smile at the new person in front of my desk. It was Hermione Granger.

"Yes?" I heard the sound of a falling book from my left, yet, paid it no attention. Ms. Granger asking for assistance was rarer than that. I could fix it later.

"I need the book again." She stared at me and I nodded. It was a good thing that Malfoy only returned it this morning and I still kept it under my desk. I handed her the book and waved my wand again on the top of the book. She immediately left, and in her hurry, she elbowed my quill canister without even knowing it.

I bent over to retrieve it; however, sudden yells of "Hey!" and "Watch it!" reached my ears. I immediately glared at the source of the noise, only to find the perpetrator gone. I sighed and shushed the remaining people, walking through the aisle where the fallen book lay.

My eyes widened as I saw a copy of _Purebloods: Pride or Disgraced by Alfred Cattermole _on the floor. I scanned the room, yet no Slytherin Prince can be found.

The sudden interest of both Malfoy and Granger with Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream intrigued me, to say the least. An added fact to that was because they borrowed it alternately without the one knowing of the other's interest, even after Malfoy's sudden walk out the week before. It did seem strange; however, he entered the library once more with a downcast look upon his face. That way, I deduced that he was trying to talk to Granger.

It was already past midnight and I was still inside the library, sorting out through the books and plucking the misplaced ones, doing it the muggle way entertains me. It had been a long time since I did this, and the cataloguing was becoming a pain because of the books that were placed within aisles which are not their own. I was already in the middle of the classics and to ease the pain caused by my continuous walking, I decided to quench my curiosity.

The tattered, and only, copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream peeked out of the various books of William Shakespeare. I pulled it from its shelf and situated myself in the midst of the deserted library. I have read this, yes, but the emotional pull the two teenagers had with this particular tome planted an itching curiosity in my belly.

And I got my answer the moment I opened the book.

"Malfoy" I glared and whispered at the messy handwriting yet have its own elagance that greeted my eyes at its title page how did they find a counter-jinx in the spell that I put in my books, I don't know. It was bitingly obvious that a man wrote the vandalism and only one particular man came into mind. A date was inscribed at the upper left of the book and I made my way towards my desk to check on my list of borrowers.

_October 23. _I marveled at his vandals. _It was the first time he went with Zabini here, and he immediately borrowed the book._

I forgot the violation that was presented right in front of my eyes. Even at an old age, one could say that I'm not that much of a batty hag of a librarian that we are all stereotyped to be. Because of that, I read his writing.

_Insufferable Know-it-all-Muggleborn,_

_This was the fourth classical novel book of Shakespeare that you ever read. (Yeah, I know who is this Shakespeare and I know you don't read his books that much) Heh, maybe this is also the first muggle book that I read that is not Pride and Prejudice. I don't know why I wrote in this copy. Heck, others could read it, too for all I care. Only, I bet the old-hag Pince would flip once she saw this—in the title page, too._

_If you ever read this, I just want to say I'm sorry. You might think that I was stupid enough to remember trivial things about you, but, it was worth it. I am a stupid git, you said it before. But, I only realized it now. Come back. They miss you; yes Slytherin's do miss you, looks like you touched the soft spot of very Slytherins, especially Blaise and Pansy. After spending some time with the, looks like you finally made your way in the Slytherin's lair. I miss you._

_Draco Malfoy_

I scowled and thought of his conversation with Zabini. I only find it weird for him calling her "Insufferable-know it-all-Muggleborn". _Maybe, she's intelligent but to call her insufferable. _I scowled at the thought and flipped a couple of pages.

I impassively stared at the multiple vandals done by Malfoy. It was as if in every page, he wrote something. The girl, apparently, wasn't able to borrow this particular copy; however, he incessantly wrote and wrote new things into the pages, others even contained teasing while most, narrated his memories of her—both painful and charming.

And as I read and read… I finally realized that I imagined the girl with curly golden brown hair and full of emotions chocolate brown eyes. I didn't know why Hermione Granger seemed to invade my thoughts; maybe, it was because she borrowed the book often, as well. By that, I even started to think that she brought it home because she was entertained with the vandals written amongst the pages.

But, a certain entry caught my attention. It was dated on November 26—the day when he last borrowed it. Apparently, he was the last borrower.

_I love you, you know? I know it was ironic and overly stupid…but I do. I wish I could tell you now, I'm very sorry if every time that we're together all I do is tease, insult you and your friends. I'm really sorry. Please, you know how Malfoy don't say sorry yet beg, but for you I'd be willing to throw that all away, I'd be willing to give my family fortune to a charity, I'd be willing to kneel before you, Potter, Weasley and his family, please Hermione. I'm really sorry._

_I love you, Hermione. I really do._

"I love you…" I whispered in shocked silence. "…Hermione."

The book fell to the floor and I placed my hat down in surprise. The girl had been borrowing it all along because of his silent declarations. Hermione claimed the book again and again because she knew that he continued writing…that he continued waiting.

I placed the book atop my desk and closed the doors of the library that has been the place of confession of young lad named Draco Malfoy.

I was walking along the deserted corridor when I saw her by the library door. She sat by its large doors, quietly raking the fallen leaves by her feet, that I assumed she charmed. It was only quarter to six in the morning, and her early arrival brought the same wave of surprise that I experienced last night.

"Ms. Granger" I acknowledged her presence and she stood up. "Why so early?"

"I need the book again." Her eyes flashed determination and longing. "I need it immediately."

I nodded and slipped the key in. The large doors swung open and the young lass quickly made her way inside the library. I saw her hastily walk to the Classics section, only to stop her with my hoarse voice, stating that the book lay atop of my desk.

I watched as she reached it and flipped through its pages. She stopped as her eyes scanned certain words. The silence was biting and I knew that she finally read the last entry, Draco Malfoy made. I was too caught up with the woman who was standing rigidly by my desk that I was unable to detect the presence of another inside the library.

"Is it true?" The hoarseness of her voice was evident. Granger calmly turned around and looked past me.

Malfoy stepped closer, not paying any attention to me. His silvery-grey eyes sought her chocolate brown ones and before he even had the chance to say his answer, a petite body was pressed against his. Whispered words of promise sounded loud and declarative and I smiled as a glare came from Granger and Malfoy chuckled.

He wasted no time and grazed his lips against hers. It was chaste and sweet, bribed with longing and affection. It was just like the feeling invoked by Shakespeare the moment Lysander remembered his love for Hermia, it was like the satisfying ending of the book that brought the two of them together.

They left after that, no words needed. The book was unintentionally brought with them, yet, I couldn't care less. After all, the tome was already filled with numerous vandals that only they would find entertaining and memorable.

I sat behind my desk and drank my tea. It was a great day, indeed.

"Madam Pince" Blaise Zabini's handsome face greeted me a week later. "I want to return this."

A new copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream found its way into my elderly hands. I raised a brow at him in question and the lad merely chuckled.

"They seemed to find the last copy a bit old…and violated. That is why they chose to donate a new one." Zabini curtly made a nod, making his way amidst the throng of people.

I chuckled as I opened the book. Another note was written, this time, with the use of a female's hand.

_**Thank you. Draco made me write since he thinks that you find his handwriting a little disturbing. I agree with you on that one.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Life is great, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Please review, my story is filled with OOC-ness. In this story Hermione read Shakespeare's books but rarely.


End file.
